one direction  not who you think I am
by 1Dgleek-freak
Summary: When shy, self-conscious Bridie moves to wolverhampton she never expects to meet 5 hotties and 4 new best friends but when she falls for 1 hottie she cant help but notice hes hiding something rated T just in case :  story better than summary please read x
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:** **Home**

"Bridie, Bridie wake up,"  
>"hmmm?" i woke up to find my mum leaning over shaking my shoulder<br>"you took your time, you've been asleep the whole drive," said my older brother jack (21) looking at his phone probably texting his girlfriend jessie,  
>"jack!" my mum warned "how are you sweetie?"<br>"were here?" i asked ignoring my mums question she knew i wasn't happy about this move  
>"yes, now come on get your stuff and find big a room before jack gets there first," she said with a smile, i gave a weak smile and nodded, getting out of the car. Jack got in the house before me probably overhearing my mum i went to the boot and got my cases taking them into my rather big new house sitting inbetween two more large houses. i went upstairs putting my bags down in the spare room that hadn't yet been claimed, it was quite big located on the side of the house, on the left wall of the room there was a huge window that practically covered the whole wall with a window seat it faced the front garden and the street it was all painted white, there was two doors on the wall facing you as you walked in that made a walk in wardrobe also painted white and on the wall on the right there was nothing, completely bare. I took a breath in trying to calm myself,<p>

I'm Bridie I'm 16 years old 17 in afew weeks i live with my brother and my mum we recently moved because i wasn't having a very good time in school, i can get very self-conscious and don't mix well in big groups or with new people which is why id been dreading this move i did have friends in my old school but i didn't feel like i fit in and wouldn't be able to walk across the field and break to meet them without being worried that people were staring at me. People tend to think I'm useless and weird and that i cant do anything right. My mum wants me to start fresh and make new friends start again but the way i see it is that its only going to let more people treat me like dirt but i couldn't complain i had to do what she wanted which was to move. I don't talk to my family alot and never had friends over id just sit in my room and listen to music or something i find its so much easier, less drama. I'm not the prettiest girl infact I'm not even close so i wasn't looking forward to walking past girls who fit in and are pretty at school.  
>it was 9 o'clock by the time i was all unpacked, the moving van had arrived earlier and my furniture was placed in my room i got into my pj's and tucked myself into bed it was school tomorrow, my first day, i fell asleep dreaming about what may lie ahead good and bad.<p>

Authers note: hey i know this is really short but it's kinda just a side story while your waiting for the glee fanfic which btw will be uploaded soon because frankly its been agers since i posted and im sorry about that but i promise it will be the longest and most dramatic chapter yet!

so yeah this is a one direction fanfic and im also thinking about posting this on my twitter if i do ill give youse the link :) but yeah i wrote this agers ago its not finished but im gonna post all the chapters ive done already right now cuz as i said there only short so here you go comments appreciated sorry about spelling i tried my best kinda in a rush byeeeee thanks for reading xoxo - louise


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: School**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock bleeping in my ear, 6 o'clock, my head was hanging off the bed and the covers were scrunched up at the end by my feet my mum walked in just as i managed to reach up and stop the loud noise ringing in my ear still not moving from the position i awoke in.  
>"what are you doing hanging off the bed?" my mum asked she had washing in her hands<br>"dreading my first day of school." i mumbled  
>"no uniform i thought you would have been ecstatic," i didn't realize she heard me<br>"more or less," i said under my breath. she put my clothes on the basket at the bottom of my bed and sat down by them  
>"now, what are we wearing then?" she asked<br>"what i normally wear,clothes." i replied a hint of sarcasm in my voice  
>"okok i get it you want to be alone well don't be to long you don't want to be late for you first day of school do you now?" she said raising her hands and getting up she gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking out and closing the door behind her.<p>

i had a shower in my bathroom and let my hair dry naturally wavey my hairs quite long and is died red. i put on some light makeup too I'm never really bothered about what i look like but today i took extra long picking my outfit this is what i wore:

a cape top that said follow me my love on it

grey straight leg jeans

my school bag

and i put a grey ruched back cardigan in my bag incase it got colder

it was summer so it was quite hot outside but i still wanted to be sure i didn't get cold. i went downstairs and got some breakfast kissing my mum goodbye and putting some nice leathered heeled boots on

wow i was making an effort today mostly because i didn't want my mum nagging me to look nicer on my first day. i walked to the bus stop quite close to my house just in time for my school bus to arrive i took a deep breath not looking forward to the noisy bus that i could already here as the doors opened, i hopped on saying hi to the driver who smiled back and waved i just gave a light smile shuffling down the long walk way in between loads of students talking and laughing as i walked past most of them stopped what they were doing and stared attracting glances from other students i hid behind my hair and sat in the back of the bus were no-one else was luckily the laughing and conversations carried on after that.

as the doors on the bus were closing a hand grabbed them and pushed them back making the driver and there rest of the students including me jump, when they opened again in walked a rather handsome boy wearing a white tea shirt black baggy/skinny jeans and a black leather jacket his hair was brown and resembled alot to Justin biebers but thicker he had his mouth tilted up into a wonkey smile that said mysterious-guy-next-door. The bus went silent again and i swore i heard one girl let out a scream of excitement only making her boyfriend hold her tighter. Whats going on? who is this boy? and why do all the girls seem to be in a trance? i mean hes absolutely beautiful but isn't this abit much?

Authers note: next chapter :P


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: the boys**

He slowly walked down the isle and found a spare seat which guess who happened to be next to...me! he sat down and got his phone out texting someone i just listened to some music.

After a while i heard someone talking in the background i took my headphones out and turned around to see the boy sat next to me smiling expectantly  
>"sorry, what?" i asked embarrassed he let out a light chuckle<br>"i said, 'are you new here?'"  
>"oh sorry, yes i am," he smiled at me and i smiled back i mean i actually smiled...properly i smiled for the first time in what seemed like years, i smiled<br>"so may i know your name?" he asked  
>"oh yes sorry, again, my name is Bridie. How about you?" he raised his eyebrows and when i didn't reply he let out another chuckle but more loudly this time<br>"what am i not aloud to ask your name?" i said feeling rather stunned at this boy i heard afew gasps in the bus immediately knowing practically everyone was listening to us "and whats with the staring why do they all look so amazed? its making me unconfterble"  
>"I'm sorry, my name is Liam," he shook my hand "and to answer your other question no i don't know why there staring, you not like people looking at you?" he asked "errm, well I'm not very good with a large group of people and i don't really like being center of attention, why?" i said taking deep breaths to calm myself why were they staring?<br>"excuse me could you please carry on with your own conversations, thank you," Liam said to the rest of the bus before turning away and frowning  
>"thankyou," i whispered<br>"s'ok." he said still frowning "did i do something wrong?" i blurted out  
>"what!" he looked shocked "no no no no...its just...doesn't matter were here, you need someone to take you to the office?"<br>"y-yes please,"

we waited until everyone was off the bus then Liam took my hand and led me to the front office it was a small rectangular room in the wall there was a window that slided along to reveal another room, it reminded me of a bank. Liam led me to the window knocking on the wall to get the womans attention she was only young about in her twenties very pretty she had blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled she had a huge smile that reviled beautiful straight teeth.

she jumped up when she saw Liam  
>"h-h-h-hello l-l-l-Liam Mr Payne sir?" Liam chuckled<br>"i thought i was the one who was meant to call you by your last name its just Liam remember,"  
>"oh yes of course what do you need Mr- Liam," she corrected herself<br>"this is my friend Bridie shes new and very shy shes not really used to loads of people i came with her to get her timetable?"  
>"oh yes hello Bridie how are you? now i have your timetable here somewhere ahhh yes here it is oo lucky you your in Liam and the other boys form." she said with a smile Liam said thankyou and led me out.<p>

"the other boys?" i asked as we walked out  
>"just some friends," he said with a straight face "come on the bell will be going soon-" he was cut off by a loud noise "there ya go," he led me to a building still hand in hand we came up outside a classroom door. Waiting outside were 4 very beautiful boys: one had Curley hair and a cheeky smile; one had Justin Bieber hair (not as thick as liams and the side fringe in a different direction) blue eyes and was holding two...carrots?; one had blond and brown hair and the last one had tanned skin and black hair that was spiked up and to the side abit all of them extremely handsome. i hid behind Liam feeling abit crowded as we approached them "don't worry..." he whispered "these are 'the other boys'"<p>

"Liam! vas' 'appnin? were ya been?" said the dark haired one  
>"i was with Bridie, shes new here but don't crowd her she doesn't like it, ok?" he asked them a stern look in his eyes they all raised there hands in defense and said ok letting out little chuckles<br>"bridie?" asked Liam  
>"yes?"<br>"you don't have to be nervous these are my friends this is harry.." he pointed to the curly haired one "this is Louis..." he pointed to the boy holding carrots "and this is Niall.." he pointed to the blonde one "and finally this is zayn." he pointed to the dark haired one i waved at them all and they said hi shaking my hand. The blonde haired one-Niall-turned out to have a very cute Irish accent.

we walked into class and as soon as we got in there i knew something was wrong as the room fell silent and everybody got up and ran towards the boys pushing me out of the way i ran to the back of the room and sat down all i could see was a big crowd and a teacher trying to calm them down. Liam managed to break free and ran to me  
>"ohmygod I'm so sorry i should have let you go in first are you all right?" he said<br>"yeah I'm fine, err why are they all crowding around you?"  
>"ermm...no reason just..ermmm girls seem to love us," he said with a smile "don't know why."<br>"yeah i can see that."

everyone went back to there seat and the boys came out looking like they just got run over Liam brought me to the front of the class  
>"sir?"<br>"yes Liam?"  
>"this is bridie shes new and i will be looking after her she doesn't like big crowds so is it ok if you ask the class to cool it down abit around us i mean-" he said the last bit as a whisper leaning away from me "they should be used to us by now shouldn't they?"<br>"err yes Liam i will of course, hello bridie I'm Mr Stan and I'm your form tutor would you like to take a seat next to Liam and the boys?"  
>"..ok," i said quietly<p>

Liam led me to my seat which was next to his on a desk for two that was at the very back behind Niall and zayn who were behind Louis and harry who were behind four other girls on two other tables. Liam told me that the four girls were: Abbie- she was very pretty with green eyes and brunette hair that was long and curly she was also harrys twin and was dating Louis has been for 1 year now and they were inseparable; the girl next to her was soph-she had black wavy hair that was also long and brown eyes she was very pretty aswell apparently she has a major crush on zayn who also likes her but there too shy to tell each other; then its Frankie who had straight blonde hair stylish glasses that hid bright blue eyes she was with Niall they've only just got together recently and finally theres Cait she has long light brown straight hair with layers and green eyes and she is on the verge of dating harry (what ever that means).

while we were waiting for the bell to ring i got talking to cait, soph, Frankie and abbie while Liam went to the boys anyway the girls are all really nice and completely different abbie is completely calm and relaxed she has to be to be dating Louis apparently anyway shes the mum of the group and is completely the opposite of harry, Frankie is obsessed with fashion and is a girlie girl, soph is the party animal and cait who is the smart one of the group.  
>I found out the boys moved here afew months ago and so did abbie as she is harrys sister. But they all knew each other a while before they moved and thats how abbie and Louis started dating.<p>

The bell went and i found out my first class was maths which i had with abbie harry and Liam (yay). We walked in and i sat next to Liam, harry and abbie were on the other side of the room. As Liam led me to my seat a girl grabbed my arm and took me by surprise i jumped  
>"sorry..." she said "but i just wanted to say, you are sooo lucky lams my fav," and with that she smiled and turned away. I turned back towards Liam who was gesturing for me to sit by him.<br>"you have to tell me whats going on, like now?" i said  
>"what do you mean?" he asked<br>"oh you know exactly what i mean-" i leaned in "the way people stare at you and the guys, the way you were ambushed in form, the way every girl is like..in love with you. I mean i know I'm new but,... this is just weird." he chuckled "what?"  
>"sorry, its just. Your amazing, do you know that?" i turned my head towards the front of the classroom<br>"what makes you say that?" i asked still looking forward a smile in my voice  
>"the fact you don't know makes me say that." and with that he turned around<br>"wait wh-" i was cut off by sir  
>"right class, so maths turn to page 34 and complete exercise 2B..."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: TIME WARP: ABBIES POV: **

We walked into class and bridie went to go and sit next to Liam i think there really hitting it off, Liam really likes her anyway-i can tell. me and harry went to go and sit on the other side of the room at the back  
>"so...do you think bridie and Liam will get together?" i asked<p>

"hmmm..." said harry as we sat down next to each other "depends," he said finally then he got a evil glint in his eyes and smiled "you wanna know a secret?"

"harry I'm your twin sister i know every secret there is about you good and bad...and theres alot," i said stating the obvious it was true though me and harry are like best friends i couldn't have asked for a better brother but he can still get annoying though

"its not about me, its about bridie," he said leaning in

"oh...in that case, what is it?"

"bridie docent know," he let out a little giggle that I'm positive couldn't have come from a boys mouth

"docent know what?" i asked confused now

"about us guys," he gestured to a picture of him, Niall, zayn, Louis and Liam that he had in his jotter

"what? your gonna have to throw me a bone here harry i don't know what your talking about?"

he groaned "do i have to spell it out for you?"

"it would help," i laughed

"..who..?" he said like he was talking to a five year old

"oahhhh..." i gasped and put my hand over my mouth "really? i mean i know your not like worldwide or anything and not everyone knows you but didn't zayn mention that were shes from 1D are like quite popular there?"

"exactly!-" harry shouted attracting glances from kids around us i looked over to bridie and Liam, thank god they didn't hear they were just talking. Harry shrugged and mumbled "sorry," everyone turned back and harry continued "-and...shes really into music so you'd think she knew but no she docent and now lams feeling guilty for putting her in this 'position' and docent know whether to tell her or not," he said taking a breath

"wow so many words came out of your mouth then, I'm impressed," i said jokingly

"haha very funny." he said clapping his hands sarcastically

"well i think-" he groaned "-i think he should ask her out,"

"me too but she hates crowds so he doesn't know what shell think plus theres the fact she may get angry because he didn't tell her in the first place," he said on a downer

"well...then i guess we'll just have to see what happens then i mean shes barely had her first day yet," i turned to look at the front of the class just as sir spoke

"right class, so maths turn to page 34 and complete exercise 2B..."

BACK TOO BRIDIES POV:

After maths we had English which i had with cait and Louis i sat next to cait the whole lesson and listened to her talking about how she wished harry would ask her out soon to be honest I'm surprised he hasn't already ive only seen them walk between classes but there all over each other and i can tell he really likes her. The bell went and we all stood up and rushed out of class as i was walking through the door someone grabbed my arm, i turned around to find myself inches away from Liam "h-hey," i said startled  
>"not waiting for me?" he put on a puppy dog face<br>"haha, yeah i just..." i trailed off when i heard music "is that your phone?"  
>"what?" he asked a confused look on his face "my phones not on,"<br>"whats that music then?" he smiled  
>"its the stereo,"<br>"the stereo?"  
>"see that TV, and those speakers?" he pointed to a large TV on the wall and speakers in the corner<br>"yeah?"  
>"the school play music all the time you can request songs and they play music videos and TV shows and some stage videos from the performing arts department," he explained casually<br>"wow, ive never heard of a school that dose that," i said looking at the TV which was playing the Jessie j price tag music video  
>"well, now you have..." he said smiling "c'mon," he put his arm out indicating for me to link it<br>"where too?" i asked linking his arm  
>"were all my friends meet..." he stopped when he saw my worried face "don't worry you've already met all of them," and with that he dragged me down the hall and outside.<p>

As soon as i stepped outside i felt the sun on my back and had to shield my eyes as we walked away from the building that was are only shade, we walked over to a tree with a round bench and table around it the tree was clearly the biggest and the branches full of leaves acted like a canopy over us. I noticed fairy lights draped all over the trunk and branches of leaves, i turned to Liam raising my eyebrows he followed my gaze "beautiful isn't it, it docent normally have lights on it but the summer dance is coming up and the gardening club get a kick out of decorating greenery." He winked and pulled me in towards the group of people under the tree immediately i knew who they were:

Louis was sitting on the bench with abbie sitting on his lap she was resting her head on his shoulder and he was stroking her hair whilst whispering in her ear and making her laugh; Frankie was sat cross legged on the floor with Niall mirroring her infront he was feeding her grapes and they were giggling like mad; soph was sitting on her own at the other side of the bench from Louis and abbie slightly covered by the tree trunk she was hugging her knees, and afew seconds later zayn came strolling towards her with two ice-cream cones smiling and finally cait was holding hands with harry lying on the floor looking at the clouds smiling and laughing.

Suddenly i felt a shiver run straight through my spine id never felt so out of place before i quickly turned around and started walking in the opposite direction only to be held back by a strong arm-Liam.  
>"where are you going?" he asked i looked up at him he had a mixture of confusion and hurt in his eyes<br>"i-i don't think i can do this," i said in a low tone  
>"what do you mean?" he eyes were full of concern now, just then i heard someone shout my name<br>"bridie!" i turned back to the tree to find abbie had parted from Louis and was running towards me when she got up to me she pulled me into a huge hug "i was wondering where you disappeared to after math, come an sit down with me," she got hold of my hand and pulled me towards the bench Louis had now wondered over to Liam and as i looked over my shoulder Liam gave me and reassuring smile and wink before turning his attention to Louis.

We both sat down on the bench and i looked up at abbie who was smiling at me showing her cute dimples she really was the spitting image of harry just girl version.  
>"so how you liking your first day?" she asked still smiling<br>"its good, met some cool people-" i gestured to everyone sitting around the tree "you all seem really nice," i smiled back at her  
>"yeah we are, i mean were completely crazy but were nice people," i spent the whole break with abbie laughing and before i knew it next lesson had sped by aswell and it was lunch, Liam met me outside my class and walked me to the tree again.<p>

"so how was class?" he asked awkwardly  
>"good, you?"<br>"it was...boring, I'm not gonna lie it was extremely boring," he laughed  
>"yeah i could tell by the way you looked like a zombie when you came out," i laughed back he pouted and led me to the bench when we reached the others, we said hi to them and started talking, about everything it turned out i have alot in common with Liam he likes music, he plays guitar and piano and loves singing. The was still one thing i was curious about though and thats why people treat him, harry, Louis, zayn and nail like there famous, before i could stop myself it slipped out<br>"seriously, Liam why do people treat you and 'the guys' like your celebrates?" he smiled and indicated for me to take his hand i did and he pulled me towards the school  
>"where are we going? and are you going to answer my question?" i laughed he shushed me and dragged me into a small room with white walls and a cream carpet with a couch a few pictures on the wall and a desk<br>"where are we?" i asked  
>"the old matron's office,"<br>"matron?"  
>"like a nurse..." he explained "her office moved because most kids cant walk all the way over to the other side of school when they hurt them selves," he chuckled to him-self.<br>"ok...then why are we here?"  
>"i just...wanted some time with you," he said holding my hands "sit down," he offered me a seat on the couch and sat next to me, we sat in silence for a while i looked over at Liam he had a worried look on his face "whats wrong?" i asked concerned<br>"n-nothing, i-i just..." he took a breath and sat infront of me holding my hands again "theres a school show on Saturday its where all the school bands and singers and dancers etc: come to perform its like a talent show but its not a contest, i have a surprise for you and you need to be there, do you want to go?" i smiled why was he so nervous to ask me that and what surprise? he only met me today. "sure i can come but how do you have a surprise for me you only met me today?" this time he smiled "ive only just made it a surprise for you ive been planning it for weeks though," he shrugged "so you can go?"  
>"yes of course,"<br>"good,"

The rest of the day flew by and by at the end of last lesson-which was geography- i was knackerd and just wanted to get home the bell woke me up though. Liam met me outside of class again im beginning to wonder how he knows what classes i have and where. Liam, harry, niall, louis, zayn and i waited for the bus and when it arrived the boys hesitated "whats wrong?" i asked as i went to get on liam hot on my tail  
>"we..we've never taken this bus before, liam can we talk to you?" said harry. Liam groaned but walked over to him.<p>

HARRYS POV:

When we got to the bus me, louis, naill and zayn all hesitated and looked at each other "whats wrong?" asked bridie as she was getting on the bus liam hot on her tail  
>"we..weve never taken this bus before, liam can we talk to you?" i lied, Liam groaned but walked over to us.<br>"whats up?" he asked  
>"look were gonna keep this short ok?" said zayn liam looked confused "we know you dont want to tell bridie about us-just yet- look dude we'll act like were just normal students for as long as you want us too you know we will man, but remember what happened the last time we all went on the bus together? the bus driver almost had a heart attack and two girls got injured." said niall,<br>"that was agers ago they should be-"  
>"used to us by now?" i finished "liam you know there not if anything there worse, great support but completely crazy," i said<br>"crazy for us," niall interrupted giving me a death glare he hates it when we call are fans crazy we can say there support is crazy but not them  
>"i ment there support for us is crazy, good crazy," i saved my-self, zayn rolled his eyes<br>"look man can we just walk, anyway it'd be abit weird that we all live in the same house and we'll just say that are mums are picking us up," liam looked over his shoulder at bridie who was talking to the driver "fine, you guys can walk," he smiled  
>"great," we all said in unison "and dont worry it wont be like this for much longer," he said<br>"what do you mean?" louis asked for us all  
>"ive invited her to 'the performance'" the performance is a show that happens at the school every year were people can show off there talent and one direction have been asked by a very exited head teacher to sing in it this year, apparently the tech group have made a big introduction video for us like what they have on the xfactor before a celebraty sings on sunday night, ahh that brings back good memorys.<br>"you mean your gonna tell her then?" niall asked with a smile  
>"yep, well we all are technicly." he smiled back "look, i'll see you at home, bye." he waved and got on the bus with bridie and we started walking.<br>"you know," louis said casually  
>"what?" i said<br>"i dont want to walk allllllllll the way home," he winked  
>we all looked at eachother "you guys thinkin what im thinkin?" zayn said "LIMMMMMOOOOOOOO!" we all shouted and louis got out his phone...<p>

hey i know i spelt niall wrong a few times but im in a rush so here u go :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: BRIDIES POV:**

Just me and liam took the bus home it was the same atmosphere as on the way to school, I felt like everyone was listening to are conversation. I thought the guys were acting weird and I think there was another reason to why they didn't take the bus and not just because there mum was apparently picking them up but I decided to not take it much further and forget about it. When I got home no-one was there liam walked me as he only lives up the road so i was fine hugging him goodbye as I new my mum and jack couldn't see me.

When I got in the house I found a note on the table saying mum wouldn't be back till late because she had work and that jack was at jessies house (his girlfriend). I made tea and decided to go to bed. I watched TV for a while and just as I was about to fall asleep I got a text the name that showed on the screen was: 'xliammmmx' it read: 'night beautiful, hope you had a good first day at school and could you do something for me? Listen to this (link) :) xxxxxL'  
>'listen to this' what is it? I quickly replied goodnight and put my headphones in I clicked the link and played the video it was someone singing 'I'm yours' by Jason mraz I looked at the screen it was liam he was brilliant. He must do charity gigs I pressed replay and fell asleep to liams beautiful voice...<p>

**ZAYNS POV:**

The week flew by and suddenly it was Saturday morning, me and the boys spent last night practicing for tonight's show and today all the girls were coming over. I couldn't wait to see soph she's amazing I spent all week with her and I was thinking about asking her out tonight I hope she ses yes, I think she likes me like that but I wont know until tonight. I threw on a pair of jeans white T-shirt and a checked shirt-undone- and my fav hightops, then I ran down stairs to be greeted by, a topless liam?

"dude where's your top?" I asked getting my phone out, I could make loads for this photo girls love liams body.

"ask Harry," I looked over to Harry who was lay flat out on the sofa on top of liams clothes

"I don't know who I'm most worried about you or sir sleeps a lot over there, why were your tops there in the first place?" he went all shy and shrugged

"no reason..." then it hit me, I smiled

"you were trying to pick the best top for when you see bridie today weren't you?" he went bright red

"look man I just want to make a good impression that's all," he looked at Harry who was still flat out on the couch meanwhile Louis and naill were using all there strength to try and pull one of liams tops out from under him, how heavy can the boy be?

"here," I walked over to Harry and pushed Louis and niall out of the way, I grabbed liams pink hair straightners (yeah that's right pink) and leaned in  
>"Harry-" I whispered he sturred "-I have a pair of hair straighteners and if you don't move your fat arse in the next 5 seconds curleys goin down." his eyes shot open he looked at me and then at the straigtners he immediately jumped up<p>

"dude, what the hell! Don't you dare come near me with those things," he said backing up it was as if I was holding a gun. Liam rushed over grabbing as many shirts as he could and holding them protectively like they were gold, I looked at Louis and niall who shrugged and went into the kitchen I turned back to a now scared Harry, and over heard Louis whisper to niall

"can we go one day without something strange happening?" I chuckled yeah this is a madhouse strange things allllllways happen here...

**BRIDIES POV:**

It was Saturday morning, the week had gone by pretty fast. I spent most of my time with liam and abbie who has been a great friend to me on my first week. A few girls have been staring at me weird and asking how I got to be friends with the guys I assume there just angry and have crushes on the boys I mean who docent there gorgeous, a few people have also been saying how they can't wait for one direction to perform in 'the performance' I thought they were just a band that everyone likes right now I wouldn't know as I'm not really up to date with music since the move. I asked liam who they were but he just laughed and changed the subject so I'm guessing he doesn't like them very much. Tonight I was going to watch 'the performance' with abbie, cait, soph and Frankie it was also were liam has been planning a surprise for me and I'm really starting to wonder what it is. I couldn't stop replaying liam singing I'm yours all through the week, he has an amazing voice.

I got up and had a shower by the time I had dried my hair and straightened it it was 10:00am and I still had to get dressed its still only the beginning of summer so it was quite hot outside so I wore:

a Smudge Tie Front cropTop

super skinney jeans

for acessories i had a Colour Chain Necklace

Faceted Heart Stud earrings

and a Ornate Knot Cuff bracelet

I did my makeup applying as much as I usually do and went down stairs  
>"hey!" I said to mum and jack as I went into the kitchen<br>"good morning!" mum replied  
>"morning" said jack looking up from his phone "what you so happy about?" I looked at him confused<br>"what you talking about?"  
>"your smiling and you practically ran down stairs an-" I raised my hands<br>"okokok I get it I'm a bit happier today is that a crime?" he laughed  
>"whoever these friends of yours are I like'em already, I'm off cya later baby sis," he gave my mum a kiss on the cheek and ruffled my hair then left out the door<p>

"so..." my mum said sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands  
>"so?" I asked raising my eyebrows I got some cereal from the cupboard and poured some out into the bowl<br>"so...when am I going to meet this famous boy liam?" she winked I sat down opposite her  
>"muuuuum!" I moaned<br>"I'm sorry but I would personally like to thank him for giving you your life back, is that so bad?"  
>"yeah bu-" I was cut off by my phone vibrating it was a text from liam it had been sent quite early this morning.<p>

'heey beautiful, u still comin 2day? xxxxxxxxx" I smiled

"hey, courseeeeee i amm ill be there in 10 :) xxxxxxx'

"k mum gotta go meeting everyone at liams," i gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek  
>"ok have fun," she smiled and waved<br>"bye," I grabbed my shoes and closed the door behind me stopping on the front step to put them on they were Leather Look Lace Boots

The sun shined down on me as I put them on I checked I had my backpack with my phone ipod and keys in then headed down the road. Liam said he was number 43 which is on the other side of the road and down a bit so it wasn't far to walk. when I got there the door was open so I knocked and walked in  
>"hello?" I shouted I heard shouting coming from the front room and walked in to find Harry cowering in the corner and zayn standing over him with pink hair straigtners and liam hugging all his tops but not wearing any, nicccceee he has a sexy six pack!<p>

As i walked in they all looked up at me "hi...w...erm...whats going on?" they all hesitated "if your not ready i could erm come back later," i pointed to the door

"no thats ok we were just...erm...tidiying up, zayn put the straigteners away your scaring harry." he grabbed a top and threw it on racing upstairs, zayn put the straigteners on the table and sat on the couch harry got up hesitantly and ran upstairs too.

"if you want you can get a drink Louis and niall are in the kitchen," zayn said flicking through the channels on the TV  
>"k thanks," I mumbled I walked into the kitchen to find Louis doing a handstand and naill holding his legs whilst trying to take a picture<p>

"Louis move your big feet out of my face so I can take the picture!"

"oh yeah like I actually like the fact its taking you over 10 minuets to take one picture bloods rushing to my head hear 5 more minuets and I might pass out!" I coughed and they both looked up niall let go of Louis making him fall to the ground with a thump.

"OW! NIALL!" shouted Louis

"sorry" niall mumbled "Bridie your early," niall said gesturing for me to hug him I ran and he gave me a big bear hug "how are ya?"  
>"fine nialler" I said breaking free from the hug, I went over to Louis and gave him a hug too.<br>"what's goin on here then?" I asked they both looked at eachother and burst out laughing  
>"just another day in the one direction household," said Louis and then he put his hands over his mouth "oops,"<br>"Louis!" said niall  
>"wait one direction?-"<br>"yeah I don't know what hes talking about c'mon," he pulled me out of the kitchen  
>"yeah its not like me, niall, harry, zayn and liam are in a-" niall slammed the kitchen door shut<br>"his parents dropped him on his head when he was born," he said leading me to the couch  
>"dropped who on his head," asked zayn<br>"who do you think?"  
>"ahhhh louis," he said realizing what niall was on about<br>"but I swear he said one-" I was cut off by niall  
>"look its liam coming down from his room!" he ran over grabbing liam and dragging him towards me<br>"what did you break and was it expensive?" said liam stopping to look around niall gave him an acusing look before going to sit down with zayn.

"hey!" said liam walking more towards me  
>"hiya!" he gave me a hug i felt warm electricity rush through me, it was nice and i hoped he felt it too,<br>"so why you so early?" he asked leaning against the wall "couldn't stay away from me another hour huh?" he winked i walked up to him so close that our noises were almost touching "i could go if you wanted and come back in an hour or so?" i winked he laughed "lets not be so hastey i didn't say i didn't want you here," he extended his arms and pulled me into another big hug. I rested my head on his chest I felt so at home like all my life ive been a stranger and even though I only moved here a week ago I felt as if this was my whole life and I didn't want it to end. I would make sure it didn't end. we parted from the hug and I reluctantly stepped away from him, he grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. I sat down next to zayn he was still flicking through channels while niall was sat on the floor playing pokemon black and white on nintendo. Liam went and got us a drink.

"vas'appnin?" said zayn once he'd settled on a channel, i smiled  
>"nothin much just sitting here with a bunch of ugly lads waiting for and even uglier one to bring me a drink." i winked and he laughed and gave me a side hug<br>"yeah soz about our faces love," liam walked in and gave me my drink then sat down next to me  
>"where's my drink!" asked zayn fake shocked<br>"somewhere in the Atlantic ocean," mumbled liam staring at the TV, I giggled, he winked and zayn rolled his eyes.  
>"so where is harry?" i asked realizing I hadn't properly seen him yet<br>"oh..." said zayn giggling abit "ill just go get him," he went to go upstairs but stopped and grabbed the hair strightners then ran shouting "HARRY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW, I HAVE STRAIGHTNERS AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!" we all laughed and louis came strolling in with an ice pack on his head niall stood up and walked to him "jeeze thats a big bang sorry mate!" he patted him on the back  
>"s'ok...just dont drop me next time!"<br>"wanna go try again i think i have a way so that if i position the camera correctly on the unit I can take the picture of your handstand and me in the background and not let you fall all at the same time." all through nialls speech louis had a confused look on his face  
>"is that Irish for you can take the picture without dropping me on my head?"<br>"I was speaking English," Louis raised his eyebrows niall sighed  
>"yes." they both ran into the kitchen.<p>

I stared at liam eyebrows raised he laughed and then said "this is them on a good day," we heard someone coming downstairs and then harrys voice  
>"its OK I have arrived!" I jumped up<br>"Harry!" he opened his arms wide and gave me a hug  
>"heyy!" I relised him "haha hey liam she so likes me better," he said sarcastically liam just rolled his eyes<br>"yeah sure come back to me when u got a six pack alri?" said liam i giggled harry huffed  
>"i do have a six pack...just because yours is more toned!" liam laughed and i ran back over too him and sat down closely followed by harry and zayn who had now come downstairs holding the straightners which were now broken<br>"sorry man." he said handing them to liam  
>"what happened!" liam half shouted taking the straightners zayn just looked at harry, harry pretended he wasn't listening but finally gave up<br>"w well it serves you right for tryin to kill ma curley hair," for a minuet i was sure liam was going to pounce on harry but then louis came strolling in  
>"hey!" he said<br>"hey!" we all replied  
>"weres niall?" asked zayn after a while concentrating on the TV<br>"what?...oh yeah that's what I was comin in to tell ya about haha yeah hes passed out on the floor," said Louis casually my eyes widened and I looked at the others panic stricken. It took then a while to register what Louis had just said but finally they all screamed "WHAT?" and ran into the kitchen me and Louis trailing behind.

When we got in the kitchen niall was just waking up I went over to help him "what happened?" I asked them both as I tried lifting niall up  
>"well...niall let go of my legs when the camera went off but instead of me falling forwards I fell backwards and kicked him in the face." Louis said awkwardly<br>"yeah and it really hurt!" said niall  
>"sorry," said Louis looking down<br>"do you need some ice?" I asked walking towards the fridge  
>"yeah please," he replied I gave him the ice pack then sat at the table "so when are the others supposed to arrive?" I asked Liam came and sat down next to me "soon I think," right as he said that the front door opened and in came 4 exited looking girls.<p>

**Authers note: the next chapter i post will be the glee fanfic one :) hope you enjoy comments apprectiated :))) xoxo - Louise**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: THE PERFORMANCE: Abbie's POV:

We spent the day hanging out at the boy's house, now that I'm living in London I'm staying with Soph since I don't really want to live in a house with 5 messy boys (one of them being my brother) on my own because I'm such a neat freak I'd probably have a break down. My parents wanted me to stay in holms chapel but I didn't want to miss out on going to school with my beautiful boyfriend. It was 5 to 6 and we had half and hour until we would start walking to school to watch the performance. Liam had decided that tonight he was going to tell Bridie about one direction and I could tell we were all glad it was hard trying to keep such a big secret.

"So shall we head off then?" asked zayn when we'd finished watching TV yeah that's all we did cuz were that cool. "sure!" we all agreed. As soon as I stepped outside the cold hit me "AHH IT'S BLOODY FREEZING!" yelled Harry everyone laughed as he started running around the garden like mad trying to get warm I just rolled my eyes. We started walking the school was about a mile away and since we didn't have the school bus we had to a normal person it wouldn't take that long to walk there but for us I'd probably guess it would take quite a while. I walked with the girls while the boys all messed around in front.

"so bridie what's going on between you and liam?" asked Cait we nodded and looked at bridie expectantly she held her hands up in defense

"whoa who said there was anything going on?" she smiled and winked we all looked at eachother then soph spoke up

"yo girl better tell us what's going on!" we laughed

HARRYS POV:

Me and the boys were all messing about in front as we walked to school. Niall was giving Louis a piggyback while zayn and liam repeatedly screamed random made up words...ok I joined in too... I looked behind me and saw the girls talking but Abbie looked up and grestured for me to ask liam what I now am referring to as 'the question' I smiled and tapped him on the back "LIIIIAAAAAMMMMMMM!" I screamed in his ear "AHHH!" he screamed said a few swear words and fell back knocking Louis (and niall) over which caused zayn to roll around on the floor laughing I sniggered.

"so yeah liam what's going on with you and bridie?" I asked casually swinging my arm over his shoulders as he got up, I gestured for the boys to join me which they did and we got to interrogating "erm well nothing..." He said trailing off at the end we all looked at eachother "yeah right!" we said together "you so like her!" said zayn "and she likes you too!" finished niall. He looked at us uncertainly "I don't know I think she just wants to be friends," he sulked "liam I am one of your best friends and you know I'm always honest with you and I can tell you for a fact that she likes you I mean look at her she's always staring you!" said zayn.

When we got to school the girls went to take there seats while me and the boys went backstage I could tell bridie was confused but she will find out soon enough. We met up with the principle who was sweating like mad and looked like he was about to pass out...i guess he was nervous because Simon was coming to see us perform. We got given a mic each by the tech crew and we had 5 minuets until we would open the show.

"so, nervous?" I asked liam as we lined up behind the curtains

"petrified." I smiled and patted him on the back

"she'll be ecstatic...in a good way!" I said as I saw the look on his face

"AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...A SPECIAL GUEST PERFORMANCE BY...THE ONE...THE ONLY...ONE DIRECTION!" came the voiceover from the speakers wow they were really going all out "I could have done way better," muttered Niall. I could hear them playing the video they'd made and knew that right now Bridie was sitting in the audience her mouth probably hanging open as she realizes were famous. Simon came up behind us "so boys this is how it's going to work your gonna go out there sing WMYB and them I'm going to come on and say how proud I am of you blah blah blah then they take a picture of us to hang on the wall then were done got it?" we all went to speak "good." and with that he walked away "well you can tell he loves us can't you?" said Louis we all laughed and then the curtains rose...

Authors note: so yeah heres the next chapter it's not very long and i know it dosent have much going on but in the next chapter you will find out what bridie thinks about all this. So yeah sorry about the lack of intreasting stuff happening i kinda had a bit of writers block is that what it's called? next chapter up soon much love and comment please - Louisexoxo


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: liams POV:

"That was amazzinggg!" shouted Zayn as we jumped off stage "yeah we totally smashed it!" Harry shouted back giving him a high five. We'd just finished are performance, I hadn't seen Bridie in the audience but then again the only thing that was lit up was the stage so it would be pretty hard to anyway. We now had a 10 minuet interval until the actual show will start and we were meeting the girls backstage, after a couple minuets searching we finally saw them standing by the emergency exit.  
>"hey!" we all said at the same time<br>"you were amazing!" Abbie practically screamed kissing Louis then giving each of us a hug  
>"thanks sis glad you liked it," said Harry he was smiling like mad but then again we all were that was so fun! I saw Bridie at the back of the group keeping out of the way so I decided to take a chance and go up to her. I strolled awkwardly towards her "hi," I said quietly she smiled and the others looked at eachother clearly unsure of what they should do, I thought I should give them a little help "can I speak to you outside?" I asked Bridie she nodded and we walked out.<p>

When we got out she sat on a little wall that was beside the exit. It was 7:00pm and it was pretty dark we just sat there in silence for a while until I spoke "look I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just-" she cut me off "you don't have to apologize Abbie explained everything and I think...what you did was sweet..." she trailed off and looked up at the sky deep in thought and trying not to make eye contact, I went and sat beside her. "I guess I just liked the fact you didn't know," then she looked at me "I mean when I moved here I didn't know if people actually liked me for...me or because I'm in 'One direction'" I said making my voice sound like peter Dickson's but failing miserably, man it's times like this I really wish Niall was here this is so embarrassing but Bridie just smiled at me "When I first met you I liked you staright away and I still do in exactly the same way you don't need to worry," she put her hand on mine and looked out to the sky again.

Bridies POV:

At that moment everything was perfect. Me and Liam just sat there is silence looking at the stars and holding hands.

And then we heard a bang and a scream Liam stood up and I followed "hello?" he yelled, no response "it sounded like it came from the front," i told him we both ran to the front of the building to find...

"Cait!" I screamed and ran over to the small girl who lay shaking on the ground liam ran after me "are you okay? what happened?" I asked her trying to help her up "T-Theres S-someone h-here t-t-they were j-just t-there!" I looked around no one was there Liam walked around a bit obviously checking the area "theres no one there Cait," i whispered soothingly stroking her hair thats what my mum used to do when I was scared "I-i know but he was and h-he he had a gun!" i gasped I could hear Liam gasp too and then i heard voices, the voices of harry, niall, zayn, louis, abbie, soph and frankie they obviously came looking for us. "what happened? and what were you doing out here in the first place?" i asked while liam ran over to the others "Mr stan told me to go to the kitchens a-and get some more drinks," I nodded indicating for her to go on "and when I was walking back I heard footsteps so i turned around to tell the person they had to go inside a-and I saw him only the outline because it's so dark but I could tell it was a man and he-he had a gun in his hand and and then he saw me and he shot the gun at me but i ducked just in time," and then she started crying harry and abbie came over to comfort her.

I stood up and faced the others they all had shocked looks on there faces Then Zayn spoke up "wait if you say he shot at you then were did the bullet go?" we looked around and then we saw it, the window leading into the main office was shattered no glass in sight...whoever did this knows how to shoot a gun. "what should we do?" asked frankie "we need to tell someone," I answered "Harry abbie take cait inside and get Mr stan the principle will be too busy talking to simon I'm guessing and...whats wrong Niall?" we all looked at the young blonde who's mouth was hanging open as if in a trance "you okay buddy?" asked zayn patting him on the back he didn't speak he just pointed. We all looked behind us on the wall in red spray paint were the words 'revenge' repeated over and over again "revenge at who?" wondered Zayn "wait look were it leads," said louis he was right it did lead somewhere we followed it straight to the art department and into miss woods classroom (are art teacher) it was trashed. The words revenge all over the walls and desks...everywere "looks like that guy who almost shot Cait has it in for the art department," said Louis "no looks like he has it in for the whole school." said harry looking out the window and on the walls of all the other school buildings was the word 'revenge'.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: bridies POV:**

We all decided it was best if we didn't tell the Principle about the man who almost shot Cait. It would just cause drama and anyway he would find out sooner or later, it didn't necessarily have to be by us right?

That Monday we all went to school as normal. We hadn't been given any notices not to so we hoped it had all been fixed over the weekend, no such luck. When we got there the first thing we noticed was the office window was bordered up and a man was trying to clean the graffiti off of the walls while the principle watched over him. Naill ran over to them and we all followed quickly after him apart from Zayn who had been complaining about his feet hurting all the way to school, he just strolled.

"hey sir what's going on?" asked Niall acting innocent and unaware of everything he saw on Saturday "oh hello well it appears someone took advantage of the schools lack of security on Saturday and decided to decorate the buildings...and destroy the art department mainly Miss wood's classroom," he said sighing and telling the man to scrub harder. "do you know who did it?" asked liam as Zayn finally caught up with us "well we don't have any leads so far but I'm going to mention it at the assembly on Friday but in the mean time if you kids see or hear anything suspicious please come and tell either me or Mr. Stan," "Mr. Stan why him?" asked Harry laughing slightly at sirs choice of teachers "Isn't it obvious?" piped up Louis "Mr. Stans only 25 and even though to us that seems unbelievably old Its actually quite young so if he's with sir and they see the guy who did this then he can run after him instead and there's no risk of him braking his back or having an athsma attack," we all laughed and sir gave Louis a stern look but even he couldn't keep the smile off his face "go to class before I make you clean all this graffiti," he laughed, At that we all started walking towards form "wow Louis you really know how to lighten the mood don't you?" said Harry still laughing "yep that's me Louis 'knows how to lighten the mood' Tomlinson," we all laughed again and Abbie gave him a little shove "yeah and I'm Zayn 'needs to get to form before he dies of pain from these stupid new mum shoes' malik!" said Zayn hobbling in front, Liam and Niall went to help him.

When we got to form we all sat in are normal places and that meant while Mr. Stan did the morning register I had some time to talk to Liam. He'd been acting strange ever since Saturday and I was beginning to get a bit worried "Liam are you OK?" I asked tapping him on the shoulder lightly he jumped in his seat and looked at me "sorry what?" he looked confused I repeated the question a bit slower this time "I said: are you OK?" he shrugged "yeah I'm fine it's just," he paused and took a deep breath "when we were leaving school on Saturday I...found Something. I really should have told you guys then but I didn't want to cause more drama since Cait was still pretty freaked out." he let out another breath I don't think he realized he'd been holding. "well what did you find?" I asked lowering my voice slightly so that Mr. Stan didn't hear "this," he opened his bag and pulled on a piece of paper. It looked like it had been ripped out of a notepad "what is it?" he handed it over to me "read," and I did, it said:

_ Revenge, Revenge, Revenge, _

_Revenge, Revenge, Revenge, _

_Revenge, Revenge, Revenge, _

_Revenge, Revenge, Revenge, _

_Revenge, Revenge, Revenge,_

I looked back up at him he was biting his lip he looked so cute, but there were more inportanat things to think about. "well what does this mean? apart from the fact that the guy did the graffiti did this," he took it back of me "I don't know but I do know that there's another half to this note but it probably says the same thing," the bell went and he put the note back in his bag.

I had science next which dragged on but then it was Drama which we do with are form class so I had it with the rest of the guys. We were meant to be practicing a short fight scene out of Romeo and Juliet but instead me and the girls were chatting while the boys were play fighting. "TAKE THAT CURLEYYY!" shouted Louis hitting harry with his bag, Harry screamed and fell down on the floor then the boys started hitting him while we all laughed "boys boys calm down!" yelled the drama teacher Mrs. Sims they all stopped immediately giggling like children.

When the bell rang for break we all went to walk out the door but for some reason Zayn wasn't moving "what's wrong zayn?" asked Frankie "my feet are killing me just one second I need to take my shoe off," he sat down and we all walked back over to him. he took his right shoe off putting it neatly on the floor and sighing in relief Harry bent down to look at the shoe "hey what's this," he pulled something out of the shoe it was a piece of paper he opened it "what the hell?" he muttered to himself "what is it?" asked Liam talking the note of him his mouth dropped open he handed it to me on it there were the words:

_ Revenge, Revenge. _

_Revenge, Revenge. _

_Revenge, Revenge. _

_Revenge, Revenge. _

_Revenge, Revenge. xox_

and on the left side it looked like it had been ripped out of a notebook "what-how-Zayn were did your mum get these shoes from?" I asked him he looked confused "what? oh mum got them from a garage sale a couple of weeks ago they still had the tag on and had never been worn so she thought they would be fine why?" I handed him the note and Liam handed him the other half "looks like this is what was making your foot hurt," I said while he read the two notes or I guess one note. "Revenge? like what was sprayed all over the walls outside?" me and liam nodded "wait what's going on?" asked Abbie all of a sudden I'd forgotten all about the others I looked at liam who nodded "Liam found half of this note on Saturday we think its from the guy who almost shot cait and Harry has just found the other half of the note in Zayns shoe," they all read it and wore the same expression as me: confusion.

After school we all went to Liams house which I had now learned was also Harry, zayn, Louis and Niall's house too. I asked were Abbie stayed and apparently she's living with Soph and I don't blame her I mean being the only girl in a house with 5 boys...OK to me that docent sound that bad but one of thems her brother so she has her were all sat in the living room, It was a large room at the front of the house which had a huge window that almost took up the whole wall that looked out over the street so basically the view was a bunch of houses but they were pretty so it was fine. On the wall to the right of the window there was a archway but to me it was more of a retangul that lead into the hallway were the front door was and the door to the kitchen was too. The couch sat in front of the window and We were all huddled together watching TV. Louis who had been sat there with a blank expression on his face obviously not watching TV suddenly spoke up scaring everyone

"You know what I don't get?" he said and we all shrugged "how did the other half of the note that Liam found get into Zayns shoe?" we all looked at eachother it was strange we hadn't really thought about it that much, I guess we were so scared about the actual note we just excepted the story about Zayns mum getting it at a garage sale and forgot about it but that was a really good question how did it get in his shoe? "It just docent seem to fit does it?" said Abbie "I mean none of it goes together that guy that almost shot Cait, The graffiti on the walls that said 'revenge', the trashed art room, The note Its like someone just watched a bunch of mystery movies and took little bits out of them," we all nodded none of us concentrating on the TV now. "well it has to fit together!" said Cait all of a sudden "it just has-" my phone started ringing. I blushed whispering "sorry" and going into the hall

"hello?"

"Bridie is that you!" screamed the panicked voice of my mum down the phone

"yes it is me mum you did call my mobile," I laughed "what's wrong?"

"were are you?" she said ignoring my question

"at the boys house with everyone," I answered

"by everyone you mean?"

"Liam, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Abbie, Frankie, Soph and Cait" I finished

"oh thank god!" I heard her half shout half whisper

"mum what's wrong your starting to worry me?"

"Haven't you heard?" she asked I was aware that everyone was listening now so I walked back into the living room

"no heard what?"

"turn on the local news a girls been shot near the school," my mouth dropped open I ran over to Niall who had the controller and turned over to the news

"OK got it mum I'm fine so is everyone else I'll see you later bye," and I hung up the phone

"what's wrong?" asked liam coming over to me I shushed him and turned up the volume

_"She is now in hospital after being shot in the shoulder."_ finished the reporter we must have missed the first part. She put her hand to her ear as if on the phone and then started talking again _"and it has been confirmed her name is Rebecca Taylor she is 16 years old and she is currently stable in hospital and excepting visitors."_ the woman smiled and I muted the TV we all sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Liam spoke "I know her," he said "she's in our form she sits at the front near the door erm she has red hair always tied back quite pretty," We all nodded I knew her she was my science partner one lesson. I stood up. "well come on then," I said putting my shoes on nobody moved and they just looked at me like I had 3 heads or something "what?" said Frankie "we need to find out more about the guy with the gun and I think the only way to do that is ask one of his victims," I said "we don't even know if it's the same guy," said Zayn "that's why were going to find out come on they said there excepting visitors," I grabbed my bag, they all looked at eachother and shrugged following me out the door.


End file.
